bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Megami Kurosaki
Appearance Megami bears the appearance of a young woman in her 20's with fair skin and long red hair that is braided to the side. She has blue eyes and typically wears a white Kimono with a a sunflower design and a yellow sash. She also wears a sailor outfit when she unbraids her hair. Personality Megami could easily be seen as an optimistic individual. Commonly, she displays a laid-back, friendly, and sometimes childish attitude to everyone she associates with, speaking with an informal, but polite tone. To her family, she appears to act quite motherly, particularly when in the presence of children. She holds a high value for life to an almost pacifistic level, refusing to kill even Hollows aside from only in self-defense. She has an exceptional level of tolerance, rarely showing impatience or anger towards anyone. Even towards the most hated enemy, she is capable of showing mercy and forgiveness. She is also very trusting to her friends and family, believing in their strengths, their potential, and their capabilities. When she herself is fighting, she seems to hold a lot of value in honor. Though she is not overly arrogant, she is confident in her own strength. Despite her nearly pacifistic nature, she enjoys fighting strong opponents, and tries to respect them as much as possible. History Under Construction Synopsis *The Water Extinguishes Her Fire: Kiri and Kuro *Admiration and Malevolence: Tereya vs Ahatake *Six Feet Under, and Still Breathing: The Jaded Light False Utopia Arc *False Utopia: Whispers in the Dark *False Utopia: Infiltration *False Utopia: Warning *False Utopia: Unnerving *False Utopia: War's Beginning Diosa Arc *Diosa Arc: Looming Shadows *Diosa Arc: Death's Scent on the Wind Powers & Abilities Kidō Expert: Megami possesses great mastery in the use of Kidō, being able to perform spells up to level 80. She can perform spells up to level 40 without having to use the incantation and still retain their power. Even so, the way she uses even low-level spells can be considered dangerous against her opponent. She can use her spiritual energy in order to strengthen and augument her Kidō. High Durability: Megami, although obviously not to the level of her husband, is quite durable and is able to take attacks to the skin. She can block weak to average energy blasts with her bare hands, although the latter of the type can wound her hands. Enhanced Strength: Megami's cutting strength is capable of slicing through powerful energy blasts, in the case where her hands ultimately fail to block the attack. She is capable of cutting through even the likes of solid steel, as well as deliver critical sword blows to opponents hundreds of times her size. She is able to lift a boulder with the diameter greater than the height of her own body and toss it like a ball. Immense Spiritual Power: Megami possesses a tremendous level of spiritual energy, on par with that of the common Shinigami Captain. Her spiritual energy can be focused in order to bring weaker opponents down to their knees - a more preferred option if she does not wish to directly fight. With enough focus, she can even instill fear in a weak-minded opponent, causing them to surrender without struggle. Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant: In order to avoid using a lethal weapon such as her sword, Megami has been trained in order to fight with her bare hands. Her level is enough to match that of the Shinigami Punishment Force, and her fighting style is similar to that of judo. Rather than power and strength, she focuses on speed and accuracy, as well as countering the opponent's moves. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Megami is a skilled swordsman, capable of fighting an opponent's Shikai with her own sword still sealed. Her fighting style is a mix of fencing and kendo, mostly compromised of lunge attacks and blocks. She commonly fights with one hand alone, and is ambidextrous. Zanpakutō Suihana (水花, Water Flower): Suihana's Sealed State is rather unusual compared to other Zanpakutō, simply due to the fact that it does not have one. However, it is presumed that it is made up of the droplets in the air around Megami due to the summoning of her Shikai. *'Shikai:' During the summoning, the droplets in the air become influenced by Megami's spiritual energy and expand, clumping together to form a torrent of water that swirls briefly around Megami's head. It then travels down to one of her hands, solidifying and freezing to form the shape of a black-bladed katana with a blue guard and a white hilt with black squares going down the center. It is a constant-release type Zanpakutō, and does not possess a release command to it. :Shikai Special Ability: In its Shikai, Suihana possesses one primary ability: the manipulation of water. The water is generated by both Suihana's and Megami's spiritual energy in a coordinated effort against their enemy. She can use it to extend the reach of her blade as a whip, as well as fire bullets of it as projectile attacks. The pressure of these water spheres is enough to cut through solid steel and demolish anything in their path, including several buildings. Suihana can use the vapor in the air and condense it to turn it into water that Megami can manipulate. With this, one of her most dangerous techniques is surrounding the target in water and maintaining the resulting sphere until the target eventually drowns. However, due to her non-lethal nature, Megami rarely uses this ability. She can also freeze the water under her control completely, using the resulting ice as various tools of vitality (producing shields, enhancing the cutting power of the blade, projectile attacks, e.g.) *'Bankai:' Not Yet Revealed.